


Arcade Blues

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Today me and Tamora made our divorce official and today I realized who I actually love." What happens next? Read and find out! *Yaoi*Smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Wreck-It Ralph**

RalphxFelix

**Arcade Blues**

A short brown haired program walked into Tappers with a not so cheerful disposition. He struggles a little to hop up on to the barstool. He orders the strongest root beer that Tapper has to offer and slams his head into the wooden counter top.

He didn't move or say a word until he heard his drink being set down.

"You okay Fix-It?"

The handyman lifted his head and pulled his cap over his eyes.

"I'm sorry Tapper. I'm just not myself today."

The barkeep looked at the depressed man and said:

"Is everything alright between you and Calhoun?"

Instantly Felix looked up.

"H-How'd you know?!"

Tapper smiled knowing he was right.

"A guess."

"Oh," said Felix flatly and sounding more depressed than before. He looked over at his drink and took a sip.

"So tell me what's going on Felix."

Felix looked at Tapper, then took a longer sip of his root beer, then began to tell him everything.

"Gee….Well I guess it started yesterday. The arcade just closed and I was just getting into my penthouse. I wasn't really feeling so great because lately I realized that I didn't love Tamora like I used to," he pauses to take another long sip of his drink. "The fact is I never really loved her to begin with! I didn't really understand it myself, but I couldn't think about it until later because Tamora came over. She said 'We need to talk.' and I didn't understand why. I mean, I hadn't done anything. Anyway she sat with me on my couch, and said and I quote, 'I want a divorce.' Well I sat there completely unfazed. She asked me if I was okay with that and I just nodded my head," he pauses to take another long sip. " She said that it wasn't going to work out between us and I just sat there calmly. I didn't shed a tear, or protest, or anything."

"Maybe you was in shock." said Tapper reassuringly

"That's what I thought, but once she left and I had a moment to let it sink in, I felt nothing. No pain, or sadness about losing her at all!"

"So why are you depressed then," asked Tapper, but then he heard his name called. "Hold on one second okay."

Felix nodded and watched as Tapper went around the bar giving drinks and returning back to him.

"Now you was saying."

Fix-It took another long sip of his root beer and burped a little to his surprise.

"Jiminy jaminy…Oh well to answer your question. Today me and Tamora made our divorce official, and today I realized who I actually love."

"Well that's great, why be sad about it?"

Felix looked around and leaned forward putting his hand over his mouth. Tapper leans in to hear him say:

"I love Ralph."

Felix sits back down with a case of the honey glows and takes another long sip. He shivered a bit at feeling the buzz of the alcohol coming to him. Tapper looks at him smiling.

"Ralph ay…"

"Sshhh! I don't want anyone to know!"

Felix looks around to see if anyone heard him.

"I…I don't really understand it though. I mean, I've always liked Ralph, but until me and him and the others went on that crazy mission to save my game and Sugar Rush, I've felt more relaxed when near him, more happy, more, more…ugh…I don't know how to put it. I just love every moment I'm close to him!" Fix-It takes the last of his drink and gulps it down. "I don't know what to do! It's eating me alive!"

Tapper smiles at him and gets him another drink.

"Tell him how you feel Felix."

Felix almost chokes on his drink once he hears Tapper say this.

"W-What?! I-I couldn't! H-He doesn't like me like that! Jiminy jaminy, if I told him he'd

probably think I'm disgusting!"

"It wouldn't hurt to try."

"No! I couldn't! I'm, I'm too afraid…He doesn't need to know…"

With that Felix drank down half of his root beer, thanked Tapper for listening, and left. As he did so he kept his head down as he made his way back to his game. He could feel his heart ache as he crossed the station and tears begin to form in his eyes.

At that moment a rather large program came out of Sugar Rush with a little one on his shoulder.

"Thanks for visiting Ralph!"

"Sure thing Vanellope."

Ralph picked up the little girl and sat her down on the floor.

"See ya Stinkbrain!"

"Bye President Fart-Feathers."

Ralph chuckled as he saw the little girl run back to her game and turned to walk to Tappers. He noticed his co-worker walking quite slowly and seemed like he was really down about something. He called out to him, but he just kept walking.

_~Maybe he didn't hear me.~_ He thought. _~He looks kinda cute being sad like that.~_ Ralph

chuckles a little at this. _~I wonder what's been bugging him though.~_

Ralph watched as Felix went through the gate to their game and he went back to walking towards Tapper's gate.

He walked in and sat in his usual seat. Said "Hey!" to one of his bad guy buddies and ordered the usual.

"Here you go Ralph the strongest we've got."

"Thanks Tapper and keep them coming."

"Sure thing."

Ralph took a long drink of his root beer and then sighed when he set his glass down.

"So how are you Ralph?"

Ralph looks up from his mug and rubs his head with his fingers.

"Eh…I don't know Tapper I just feel off, I guess."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know…I guess because Felix's been a little off lately. He's been a little down and I know

it, even though he tries to hide it from the Nicelanders. I just saw him on my way here with his head down looking more depressed…I wonder what happened." He takes another drink of his root beer finishing it and Tapper brings him another. "I gotta tell ya he looked really cute looking all depressed like that."

Tapper chuckles at this, which get's Ralph's attention.

"What? Why is it funny? You know how I feel about him!"

"I know, I know. It's just…nah never mind."

Ralph gulps down his 2nd drink.

"Wha-What? Tell me!"

Tapper hands him his third and says:

"Well Fix-It was in here earlier and well-"

"He was? Did he tell you what's wrong?"

"Yeah…He and Calhoun divorced officially today."

Ralph gasped.

"No way."

"Yeah, but that's not why he's depressed. I think you should talk to him."

Ralph drinks half of his 3rd mug and says:

"Are ya sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. He could use a friend right now."

Ralph downs the last half of his drink and stands. He wobbles a little bit and shakes his head, steadying himself.

"Okay, I will. Thanks Tapper!"

He waves good bye and leaves for his game.


	2. Chapter 2

Fix-It Felix Jr. laid on his king sized bed in tears. Once he had gotten back home he broke down.

"R-Ralph…" he sobbed into his pillow.

He gripped it tightly as he slowly started to stop crying. What he wouldn't give at that moment to have Ralph holding him. Telling him how much he loved him and that everything is okay. But, of course it didn't happen, because he was too afraid to tell the wrecker how he felt.

His loud sobs died down to soft sniffles, as he tried to soothe his aching chest. He was panting softly as he tried to catch his breath from crying so hard. He sat up and looked out of his window, Ralph's house just outside.

"W-What am I g-going to do?"

He got up and walked to his bathroom where he blew his nose and looked at the reflection of a man whose heart ached painfully. Something he has seen on more than one occasion. He covered his face as he began to cry again. He just couldn't stop the tears from spilling over. He slumped against the bathroom wall and slid down to the floor.

"I-I-I don't know w-what to do!"

He pulls at his hair in frustration.

* * *

Outside of his penthouse door stood Wreck-It Ralph. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked again, still no reply. He tried the knob and it opened.

"Felix?" he called out, but no reply came.

Ralph walked in further, closing the door behind him. As he walked in he began to hear something like whining, and then realized someone was crying.

"Felix!"

He looked around and followed the sound of the crying. He walked into Felix's bedroom, and then turned to see Felix in his bathroom crying. He didn't know what to say or what to do, but he knew that he didn't want to see Felix cry anymore. He got down on his knees and reached over to Felix. Grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him close to his body in a warm embrace.

The handyman didn't even realize Ralph was in the same room as him, or didn't even know what was happening to him, until he felt Ralph's big arms hold him tight and Ralph's calm heartbeat in his ears. He had stopped crying instantly.

"R-Ralph?"

"Yeah Felix?"

Felix wide eyed and then buried his face in Ralph's shirt and gripped his sleeve holding on to him.

"Felix, what's going on?"

Felix didn't say a word to him.

"I know about you and Calhoun." At this Ralph felt Felix stiffen in his grip. "Is that why you're crying?…Tell me Felix."

Felix tightens his grip on Ralph and takes a deep breath.

"I guess, Tapper told you that."

"Yeah."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No. Should he?"

Felix doesn't respond.

"Felix talk to me."

Felix took another deep breath, this one a little shaky.

"Well, it's true, and the reason is…is that I…I…"

The last part was muffled due to Felix burying his face in Ralph's shirt.

"What?"

The shorter man tried again.

"I…I love you, Ralph."

Ralph didn't say anything and Felix felt as if his whole world crashed down around him.

"I knew it. You think I'm disgusting don't you! Me liking you, a man! I'm sorry! I shouldn't-"

At that moment Felix was pulled off of Ralph's shirt and up to Ralph's face were the wrecker pulled Fix-It Felix into a passionate loving kiss. When it broke Felix had tears sliding down his face and a bad case of the honey glows.

"Felix, you're not disgusting. The truth is…I've loved you since, well, a long time."

Felix looked at him surprised.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah." said Ralph with a smile. "And I never want to see you cry like that ever again! You got me?"

"Y-Yeah." Felix looks up at the big brown eyes he loves so much. "R-Ralph?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you k-kiss me again?"

Felix lowered his head as he asked this, a little embarrassed.

"Yeah."

Felix felt Ralph lift his head up and he smiled. Ralph held Felix close to his body as their lips met again. Ralph slipped his tongue into the handyman's mouth, who also did the same. Felix felt as if Ralph took his breath away. When the heated kissing ended Felix was overwhelmed to say the least.

"Jiminy, jaminy!"

Ralph smiles and chuckles abit as he looks at him.

"You're so cute Felix."

Felix felt like he was going to explode when Ralph said that and his face turned a deep shade of red.

"R-Ralph!"

Felix covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment.

"What? You are!"

The wrecker pulls the shorter program's hands down and kisses him again and nips at his neck making him gasp.

"Ah! Oh, Ralph."

Ralph pulls back Fix-It, kissing him passionately and held him close to him. Felix moaned into the kiss.

"Felix."

"Yes," Felix asks with a big smile on his face. "What can I do for ya?"

Ralph blushed and so did Felix once he realized exactly what he just said.

"O-Oh my land…I'm s-sorry Ralph."

"No! No, it's fine. It was cute."

Felix looks at him bashfully.

"Really?"

When Ralph saw that bashful look on Felix's face, he thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"Y-Yeah. Um…Yeah!"

Fix-It giggled as Ralph acted so nervous, and then Felix felt something and Ralph noticed he felt it, because he quickly tried to hide it.

"R-Ralph is that?"

"W-What no!…Um…I…"

Ralph hit himself in the face with the palm of his hand and sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry Felix. I just couldn't help it, when you said that and with the kissing

…I…uuhhhh…sorry."

Felix giggled even more and kisses Ralph's nose.

"It's okay Ralphy."

That must have gotten Ralph out of his embarrassed state of mind, because he looked at the handyman surprised.

"What did you just call me?"

"R-Ralphy…Is, is that okay?"

Ralph smiled and hugged the living daylights outta Felix.

"Yes that's fine. I love it."

Then he stopped hugging Felix as he felt something, and the shorter man just covered himself as Ralph pulled him back.

"Felix!? You're…"

"Ralphy please…I'm sorry, but, but I-I want you."

Felix uncovered himself to reveal the obvious bulge in his jeans and looked up at Ralph nervously. Ralph smiled and kissed him softly then he moved Felix to his bed. He laid Felix

down on his king bed and seductively said in his ear.

"I can fix it."

Felix's whole body shivered as he said that.

"Jiminy, jaminy Ralph!"

Ralph chuckled as he saw Felix's reaction and he kissed him again as he started to take off Felix's shirt. He looked like he was gonna rip it off, and before Felix could help him with it he just ripped it right off and Felix looked at him a little startled.

"S-Sorry. I…uh the buttons…"

Fix-It smiles at him and giggles.

"It's okay I'll fix it later."

The handyman reaches up and undoes the clasp on Ralph's overalls and pulls them down. He runs his hands under the wrecker's shirt and with Ralph's help lifts it over his head. Ralph grabs Felix's tool belt and pulls it off, then his shoes. Felix tries to move Ralph's overalls down more, but he's stopped by Ralph.

"You first."

Felix blushes like mad as he watches Ralph grab his jeans and pull them down with his boxers, making him gasp from feeling his hard length hitting the cool air of the room.

"R-Ralph!"

The wrecker looks at him and smiles as Felix blushes and tries to hide himself.

"Golly Ralph, you just know how to give me an awful case of the honey glows!"

"Just relax Felix, don't be so nervous okay."

Fix-It looks at him and uncovers himself.

"I'm not! In fact…"

Felix sits up and starts yanking down Ralph's overalls and boxers and after a little struggling he gets them off.

"Jiminy…jaminy…"

"Felix?"

The short man looks up at Ralph, and then back down, and then back up.

"Felix, I um…If you don't want to-"

"No! I want this Ralph I really do!"

"Really, I mean are you-"

"Ralphy, I want you, there is no flex on this. No siree!"

Ralph smiles and chuckles.

"Okay…Okay."

Felix leans up to kiss Ralph, kissing him heatedly.

"Ralphy."

Fix-It Felix looks at Ralph with lidded eyes and Ralph quickly understand how much Felix wanted this.

"F-Felix, if we're going to do this we need, we need lube."

Felix blushes and nods his head. He gets off of Ralph's lap and reaches under the bed and pulls out a small box. He quickly opens it and removes a tube of lube and has a shy expression on his face as he sees Ralph look at it. He hands it to Ralph who just smiles and chuckles a little.

"What?"

"Nothing Felix, nothing."

Ralph opens up the tube and squeezes the blue goo on his finger and Felix moves up closer for him to push his finger into him. Moving his finger deep into him stretching him.

"S-So cold!"

"You okay?"

"Y-Yea-OH MY LAND! MMNAGHH!"

Felix digs his ungloved fingers into Ralph's chest, his nails breaking his skin as Felix feels the digit stretch him and hit him just right. The pain and pleasure was so good!

"Are you okay?"

"Y-YES! Oh God yes!" He says panting

Ralph kisses Felix feverishly as he takes his finger out and positions him. The tip of Ralph's member right at Felix's entrance, it barely grazes him and it makes Felix's heart race. The wrecker lowers the shorter program slowly on to him, his tip going in then the rest going deeper and deeper into the handyman.

"OH MY LAND…I-I-IT H-HURTS!"

Ralph stops instantly

"Felix! I'm s-sorry! I didn't…I'm sorry maybe we should-"

"No Ralph! It's okay. Really it's okay. Just keep going."

Ralph looks at him worriedly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Ralph it's okay. Golly, it's gonna hurt Ralphy. It's my first time of course, so it's okay."

Ralph blushes and Felix kisses him to reassure him that it's fine to continue.

"Okay."

Ralph shifts a bit making Felix yelp in pain/pleasure.

"Felix, just relax okay. Then it shouldn't hurt as much."

"I'll try Ralphy."

Felix cringes and stiffens a little as Ralph moves in more.

"Felix."

"What?"

Felix opens his eyes in time to see Ralph grab him and kiss him. Ralph takes one of his fingers and rubs it against Fix-It's member as he shoves in one last time. Felix screams Ralph's name, as he does this Ralph pulls out and shoves back in. The smaller man had tears streaming down his face as he screamed from how good/painful it felt.

"HOLY SHIT RALPH!"

Once that ripped out of Felix's throat Ralph stopped and stared at him. Felix was panting harshly and weakly holding himself up against his lover's chest. Once Felix caught his breath and realized what he just said he felt the honey glows coming back fast.

"O-Oh my land I…I didn't ooooohhhh!"

Felix put his hands over his face, but Ralph pulls them down and lifts his head up.

"It's okay. You surprised me that's for sure, but it's okay. Say whatever you want."

Felix smiles and kisses him.

"You ready?"

"Yeah…Just take it slow okay."

"Alright."

Ralph moves in and out of him gently making Felix moan, shake, and yelp as he thrusted into him. Felix felt like he was melting in Ralph's lap when he bucked up harshly into him.

"OH YES RALPHY!"

"FELIX!"

Ralph was enjoying it immensely. The tightness of the handyman was driving him crazy. He was coming so close.

"F-Felix I…I can't hold out much longer!"

"S-Same here! I'm gonna…I-IAAAHHHH! FUCK, RALPH!"

The wrecker had given Fix-It the roughest and deepest thrust sending him over the edge quickly. Felix's warm cum splashed all over their chests.

"FELIX!"

Ralph came hard into Felix coating his insides white. He held onto Felix as the handyman shivered and went limp from their intense love making. Ralph looks at his lover to see he had passed out and laughs. He began to pull out, but then Felix woke up instantly.

"R-Ralphy…"

Felix looks at his lover and groans as he feels Ralph pull out of him.

"Jiminy, jaminy…Ralph…"

Ralph smiled at Felix and put his hand against his face.

"I love you Felix."

Felix blushes and kisses him on his lips softly.

"I love you too Ralphy."

Felix lays on top of Ralph and snuggles into his chest. Hearing his heart beat was soothing enough to make him fall asleep easily.

"Ralphy…"

Ralph kissed Fix-It Felix as he slept and admired how adorable he looked.

"Good night Felix."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that) I hope you enjoyed it!*

**Author's Note:**

> *I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that) I hope you enjoyed it!*One more chapter to go!*


End file.
